La petite chambre
by Cyrielle13
Summary: Pétunia a toujours été une grande curieuse. Découvrir une partie du monde anormal de son neveu est une éternelle tentation. Mais l'été des quinze ans de ce dernier, les cauchemars de Harry la pousse à finalement satisfaire sa curiosité... T5


**Titre :** La petite chambre.  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun.  
 **Warning :** Aucun.  
 **Summary :** Pétunia a toujours été une grande curieuse. Découvrir une partie du monde anormal de son neveu est une éternelle tentation. Mais l'été des quinze ans de ce dernier, les cauchemars de Harry la pousse à finalement satisfaire sa curiosité... T5  
 **Disclaimer :** Tout est à J.K. Rowling.  
 **Personnage/s :** Pétunia Dursley || Harry Potter || Hedwige. Mention de Vernon Dursley || Dudley Dursley || Cédric Diggory || Lily Potter || Gilderoy Lockhart || Dean Thomas || Ron Weasley || Hermione Granger.  
 **M/A :** Bonjour! Voici un petit texte écrit sans trop de raison, juste par envie. Pétunia est l'un de ces personnages qui m'ont toujours laissé de glace, comme Sirius. Je ne l'ai jamais détesté, ni aimé. Mais j'ai eu envie d'écrire un texte sur elle, alors voilà. J'espères qu'il vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La petite chambre**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La liste est longue.

Pétunia le sait très bien, car elle a fait exprès. Plus longue elle est, plus longtemps son neveu restera hors de la maison. De son habituel air neutre, elle le regarde lire la liste de courses, lui-même restant très placide. Elle observe son visage mince, ses cheveux noirs qu'elle a coupée, quelques jours plus tôt, car ils étaient devenus beaucoup trop longs[1], mais surtout ses yeux émeraudes cernés par l'insomnie et les cauchemars.

Lorsqu'il relève la tête vers elle, elle lui tends quelques livres sterling, qu'il met un temps à reconnaitre et à prendre. Il hoche la tête, tourne les talons et quitte la cuisine. Aussitôt, Pétunia se mets à nettoyer son comptoir, attendant qu'il quitte la maison pour débuter la seconde - et dernière - phase de son plan. Et à l'instant où elle entends la porte d'entrée se fermer derrière son neveu, Pétunia lâche son chiffon et se précipite vers l'escalier.

Elle ne devrait pas, mais cette fois, la tentation est trop grande. Elle a tout prévu pour ne pas être surprise à fouiller la chambre de Harry : Vernon et Dudley sont partis faire une journée père-fils en ville, et elle vient d'envoyer son neveu faire les courses, ce qui devrait lui prendre une bonne heure et demie, vu la longueur de sa liste. Sans compter la distance entre la maison et la supérette, bien sûr.

Elle aurait pû résister plus longtemps à cette envie, si son _anormal_ de neveu n'avait pas tous ces cauchemars. Depuis qu'il est revenu de son école pour _monstres_ , les nuits sont agitées. Toutes les nuits, vers une ou deux heures du matin, il se met à hurler, à crier comme si on l'assassinait - à moins que ce ne soit ce Cédric dont il ne cesse de pleurer qui l'ait été? Vernon n'apprécie pas ces nuits raccourcies et le fait bien savoir à Harry... et même si elle n'aime pas non plus tout ça, elle demeure inquiète.

Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? Qu'a-t-il vu pour être si traumatisé?

En arrivant devant la petite chambre, Pétunia s'arrête, nerveuse comme jamais. Elle respire profondément, se frotte les mains, trépite et lisse ses vêtements, avant de carrer les épaules vers l'arrière et d'ouvrir la porte. Le plus doucement possible, elle entre dans le « nid » de son neveu, ses yeux de commère fouillant déjà la pièce.

À sa grande surprise, elle est propre. Certes, de petits détails prouvent qu'un adolescent de quinze ans y vit; un ou deux vêtements traînent sur la chaise du bureau, le lit est lâchement fait, les livres sont mal rangés (autant dans la bibliothèque que sur le bureau), l'un des tiroirs de la commode est grand ouvert... mais sinon, elle est très propre. Plus que celle de son fils, en tout cas, et bizarrement, ça la rends fière.

Mais malgré ce détail étrangement satisfaisant, les signes de son anormalité sont flagrants. Dans un coin de la chambre se trouve un balai qu'elle devine de luxe, et sur le bureau se trouve, en plus des livres de cours, la cage d'Hedwige, qui la fixe intensément et d'une manière si humaine que Pétunia en a le frisson. Sur l'un des murs est accroché un fanion rouge et ocre, sur un autre un calendrier fait-main et au pied du lit repose sa grosse malle, elle aussi ouverte.

Fascinée contre son grè, Pétunia s'avance vers le balai, ignorant non sans mal le regard ambré de la chouette arctique. Elle observe le manche gravé d'or, les branches en bois fin, et les étriers en métal doré. _C'est donc sur ça qu'ils jouent au Quidditch,_ pense-t-elle, ne sachant pas si elle doit être dégoûtée ou impressionnée. Au nombre de fois où Lily lui a parlé de ce sport _anormal_ , elle en connaît plus ou moins la base et sait prononcer son nom sans faute.

Du bout de ses doigts tremblants, elle effleure le manche, s'étonnant intérieurement de son entretien parfait. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner que Harry en prends précieusement soin. Elle tourne la tête vers la bibliothèque, mais ne voit que de vieux livres. Plusieurs ont appartenus à Dudley - comme elle les a acheté, elle les reconnaît -, mais les autres sont visiblement à son neveu, vu qu'ils s'agit principalement de livres de sortilèges.

Il y a toutefois des romans qu'elle ne reconnaît pas. Intriguée, Pétunia en prends un et en regarde la couverture. Comme tous les autres, il est d'allure moyen-âgeuse; au centre se trouve la photographie d'un homme vêtu de pourpre et de dos, qui semble donner un coup de poing à un autre homme, cette fois blafard et vêtu de noir. Le titre indique _Voyages avec des Vampires_ et qu'il a été écrit par un certain Gilderoy Lockhart. _Un auteur qu'il aime, peut-être_ [2], se dit-elle, en remarquant qu'en plus de celui-ci, il y en a au moins cinq autres de ce sorcier.

Elle remet le roman à sa place, mais ne voyant rien d'autre de particulier, elle se retourne et regarde dans la malle. À l'intérieur se trouve un gros chaudron, un téléscope, des fioles et des bocaux de verre, ainsi qu'une lourde balance et un petit couteau d'argent. Ils sont régulièrement utilisés, au vu des marques d'usure présentes sur tout ce matériel. En fouillant un peu plus, la soeur de Lily trouve également une vieille montre déglinquée - qu'a-t-il bien faire à cette montre? Mystère - et un sac de cours. Rien de bien vilain, en somme.

Pétunia se relève, et se rend vers l'armoire. Sur l'une des portes est accrochée un joli dessin représentant Hedwige et signé par un certain Dean. Qui que ce soit, il a du talent. Elle ouvre les deux portes... et tombent sur des vêtements. De sorcier, évidemment. La grande majorité sont noires, mais l'une des « robes » est verte bouteille et une autre rouge écarlate.

Elle les sort et les observe. Celle en vert est fait dans un tissu lourd et chic, et lui rappelle les complets de Vernon. Une « robe » de soirée pour anormaux, sans doute.

La seconde est beaucoup plus légère, et dans le dos sont brodés, en gros fil ocre, le nom POTTER et le chiffre sept. _Sa « robe » de Quidditch, à n'en point douter_ , pense-t-elle en les rangeant. Elle ouvre ensuite les tiroirs de la penderie; dans le premier, il n'y a que ses uniformes d'école (pulls gris avec un blason, cravate rouge et ocre, pantalons noirs, et chemises blanches); dans le second, tout un équipement de sport, comme des lunettes, des jambières, des gants, des brassards, des chandails aux couleurs de son équipe, des pantalons blancs -la totale, quoi.

Du côté de la commode, rien de plus extravagant; des chandails, des tee-shirts, des pulls-over - dont l'un a un dessin de dragon -, des pantalons, des chaussettes, des sous-vêtements... Des simples et normaux -pour une fois.

Ne reste plus que la table de chevet et le bureau. Pendant une ou deux secondes, Pétunia hésite, avant de décider de garder le bureau pour la fin.

Dessus la table de chevet, il y a une lampe en papier mâché et le vieux réveille-matin que son neveu a étrangement réussi à remettre en marche. Il y a aussi - et à sa grande surprise - un journal. _Anormal_ , bien sûr. _La Gazette du Sorcier_ , lit-elle. Elle tourne nerveusement la dizaine de pages, survolant les articles. Rien d'intéressant, pour elle en tout cas. L'épouse de Vernon se met alors à ouvrir les tiroirs, pour y trouver d'autres livres.

 _Encore du Quidditch_ , s'aperçoit-elle. Ça l'étonne, que Harry soit soudainement aussi sportif. À moins qu'elle n'ait jamais remarqué ce trait de caractère chez lui. Elle les prends pour mieux les voir. _En vol avec les Canons_ titre l'un, _Équipes de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande_ titre un second, et _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_ , titre le dernier.

 _Même Dudley n'est pas autant obsédé par la boxe et la lutte_ , pense Pétunia, en les rangeant à leur place.

Elle ouvre ensuite le second tiroir. À l'intérieur, un simple album-photo, à l'épaisse couverture de cuir rouge. Se doutant qu'il est plus que précieux, la Moldue décide de ne pas y toucher, pour une fois. Tout au plus se contente-t-elle de le sortir pour y trouver une carte en parchemin étrangement vierge et ce qui ressemble à un tissu couleur d'argent. Ne trouvant aucun intérêt au morceau de papier, Pétunia saisit plutôt le « drap ».

À peine ses doigts y touche qu'elle sursaute. Le tissu est froid, mais doux. Une fois le choc passé, elle le reprends et le sort du tiroir, découvrant qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de cape, aussi fluide et léger que de l'eau. Elle le retourne dans tous les sens, mais son utilité lui échappe totalement, aussi le range-t-elle.

Maintenant, le bureau. La nervosité la reprends, surtout quand elle croise les yeux dorés de Hedwige, qui la suivit des yeux depuis son entrée. Elle déglutit, puis s'approche du bureau. Celui-ci est recouvert de manuels et de parchemins, avec quelques plumes et un encrier. De nouveau, elle regarde les titres des livres de cours, sa curiosité toujours enflammée.

 _Histoire de la magie, Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 4), Manuel du cours moyen de métamorphose, Lever le voile du futur, Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger, Magie théorique, Milles herbes et champignons magiques, Potions magiques, Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_ , et _Le Monstrueux Livre des Monstres_. Curieusement, celui-ci est enfermé dans une ceinture.

Elle ne veut même pas savoir pourquoi.

Du bout des doigts, et comme pour tous les autres livres que possède son neveu, Pétunia les feuillette, les lit en diagonal. Les commentaires que lui et un ami ont écrits dans son manuel sur les créatures magiques la font sourire inconsciemment -sourire qui s'efface et devient grimace en lisant les « recettes » de potions. _Ils avalent vraiment ça?_ , se dégoûte-t-elle, en refermant un peu trop sèchement le manuel.

La tante du jeune sorcier baisse ensuite les yeux vers les parchemins. Ce sont, pour la plupart, des devoirs d'été plus ou moins terminés selon les matières, avec des lettres. Deux lettres, en fait, écrites indifféremment par un certain Ron et une certaine Hermione.

" _Bien entendu, nous ne pouvons pas dire grand-chose sur tu-sais-quoi..._ "

" _On nous a bien recommandé de ne rien écrire d'important, au cas où nos lettres se perdraient..._ "

Mouais. En gros, ils refusent de parler à son neveu. Ça lui rappelle sa deuxième année, lorsqu'il s'est plaint à Vernon que ses amis ne lui écrivaient pas et qu'il pouvait bien lui permettre de libérer sa chouette de sa cage. Pétunia ne sait pas trop quoi penser. Elle respire profondément, regarde autour d'elle, puis décide qu'elle en a assez vu.

Elle replace donc les parchemins et les lettres, s'assure que tout est exactement au même endroit que lorsqu'elle est rentrée, puis quitte la chambre. À peine referme-t-elle la porte qu'elle s'appuie dessus, le visage fermé et l'esprit perdu.

Sa curiosité est rassasiée... mais pas son inquiétude.

 _De toute façon_ , pense-t-elle avec amertume et en retournant à sa cuisine, _je n'ai aucune raison pour m'inquiéter : ce n'est que mon « anormal » de neveu..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[1] Référence aux différentes coupes de cheveux de Daniel Radcliffe, dans _The Goblet of Fire_ et _The Order of the Phoenix_.  
[2] C'est ce que croit Pétunia, car nous savons tous que Harry n'aime pas son ancien professeur...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **M/A :** Et voilà! Petit OS terminé! J'espères qu'il vous a plût, et si c'est le cas (ou non), laissez-moi un commentaire! Si vous avez aimé, je vous encourage à lire mes trois autres histoires potterriennes, soit les deux premiers tomes de ma saga _Cerridwen Snape_ ainsi que l'OS _Le Philtre de Mort Vivante_ , sur le même univers.  
Bref, merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine!


End file.
